wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Ravens of Messina
Hey there! Unfortunately, your article has been deemed Non-Canon Friendly, as per our Canon Policy, which states that fanmade Second Founding Space Marine Chapters are not strictly not allowed under normal circumstances. I would also like to question the choice of having the Chapter specialize in guerrilla warfare, something that strikes me as entirely inappropriate for the likes of the Space Marines. Guerrilla warfare is characterized by the use of lighting fast hit-and-run style attacks on strategically important assets of a force that is in some manner greatly superior to one's own, and with this being a Chapter of Space Marines, I would imagine they would have a hard time finding an enemy force on the battlefields of the 41st Millennium which could be considered "greatly superior" to them. On a final note, I would also like to advise you to improve your formatting, as in its current state, the page is less than pleasing to the eye. Proper punctuation and capitalization along with longer and more detailed sections complete with multiple paragraphs will go a long way towards helping with that. »Anonymous ONI agent« [COMMS] ] 16:38, October 8, 2018 (UTC) You want me to add more flavour? I am still working on it. Morfeas333 (talk) 20:52, October 13, 2018 (UTC) Edited as 3rd founding (although there are no full records for number and names of 2nd founding chapters). Guerilla Warfare is hit-and-run tactics mostly. As per Lexicanum (Raptors article) it is ok to have them as such. Morfeas333 (talk) 17:27, October 14, 2018 (UTC) It is debated whether or not we know the full extent of Second Founding chapters, so we just play it safe and disallow them. As for the guerrilla warfare thing, I think the Raptors are a case of either GW or the person writing the article not understanding what "guerrilla warfare" actually is. While guerrilla warfare does indeed necessitate the usage of hit-and-run tactics, hit-and-run tactics are not exclusive to guerilla warfare. Space Marines would seem more adept to utilize their small numbers of individually superior forces to quickly overwhelm and eliminate enemy strategic assets in lighting fast assault raids. However, we're arguing semantics at this point, so since there seems to be a canon precedent it's up to you as to whether or not you would like to change it. '»Anonymous ONI agent« [COMMS] ] 06:43, October 16, 2018 (UTC) I changed their profficiency and I know what guerilla warfare is, as I have military background. The definition of Guerilla Warfare is asymmetrical warfare fought by small groups against larger tactical forces or army personell, including but not limited to, engagement in ambushes, sabotage, hit and run, raids, recon. The small and asymmetrical nature of the small teams make them high mobile and difficult to pinpoint and eradicate. Something that most SM Chapters do, apart the Imperial Fists (hint Iron Cage). Morfeas333 (talk) 07:12, October 16, 2018 (UTC) So, will the notification be removed? I have reworked the article for some time now. Morfeas333 (talk) 19:52, November 11, 2018 (UTC) Hello there! I did remove the NCF tag but, even though the article's infobox is well-set, I'd recommend adding some lore to the chapter. Technically it's a ' stub article right now, which means there simply isn't enough information related to your chapter. For example: which Sororita Order is centered in that planet? How did the chapter acquire said planet? Did they participate in any major conflicts? I'm pretty sure one or two paragraphs of lore would easily fix that. Have a good one! P.S. If you haven't joined already, we also have a discord where you can hang out and ask your questions! -[[User:Lune Crackham|'Lune Crackham']] • ''"Wicked eyes and wicked hearts deserve neither respect nor mercy."'' • 06:39, November 13, 2018 (UTC)